Nanao's Love
by Saku-chan0
Summary: My own conclusion to Another Kingdom. R&R! Akajita x Nanao


Nanao's Love

It was another normal day at Yatoh-kun's house. His father was up and about while being scolded for doing so, by Yatoh-kun of course. Futaba was running around at his normal pace. And Akajita… he was…

Nanao sighed. She just couldn't stop thinking about her favorite specter. He was her life now.

"Something wrong, Hatsuse?" the chairman asked her.

"Huh? Why?" she smiled in surprise.

"…"he stared blankly at her.

"What?" she pressed.

He sighed and looked back at his work. Nanao pouted.

She looked out the window beside her and watched as the wind played with the trees. She smiled seeing the "kids" she liked so much. She reached up and touched one.

"Nanao~!" the flamboyant, silver haired male yelled as he glomped said girl.

"A-ah! Akajita! Hello!" Nanao smiled up at her companion. He kissed the top of her head and she blushed. "So…um… Akajita where have you been all this time…you were a fluff ball the last time I saw you." She questioned him looking in his direction.

"Under your covers~" he teased. This got a hit to the head from Yatoh. "Nanao! Yatoh is bullying me again!" Akajita pouted. She smiled. To her, it felt like they were on big family.

"Come on Nanao! Let's go out!" Akajita pressured, pulling her arm to go.

"Okay, okay! Hehe." She smiled at him lovingly. She got up and left with him hugging her all the way.

Nanao and Akajita went to the usual place, the park. They always went there together knowing it was their hiding place from Yatoh, since he would not go to the park due to abnormalities. Him and his normalized life, even though he is only half-human.

Nanao looked up at Akajita, who was staring off into space.

"Akajita…what are you thinking about?" she openly asked.

He smiled. "You." He brushed his lips over her hair. The feeling this gave Nanao soothed her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, taking the fresh air in.

Akajita looked down at her head, taking in her scent. _Vanilla._ He liked this scent. It left him with a refreshed mind and gave him more energy without eating her. He brought her closer to him. _I would never do that to her… I love her._

"Is everything alright?" she asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Hmm? Why wouldn't be? I'm with the girl of my dreams!" he flashed his smile at her, which resulted in her flashing hers. Nanao chuckled lightly and took in his scent. They stayed like that for a while until Akajita's stomach grumbled. He smiled.

"You haven't eaten today have you?" Nanao said looking up at him.

"Haha I suppose not."

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards town. "Come on, my treat."

He smiled. "Thanks." He said pulling her into a quick hug.

They both sat down at a table at the café they normally went to.

"We haven't been out in a while like this…have we?" the naïve girl said looking up that the man.

"I suppose not…we normally go to the park all the time, never into town basically."

She sipped her tea while looking into his eyes, seeing something…_lust?_ _No…it is something more…something deeper._ She told herself.

He smiled seeing her in thought and took a bite of his food. It was a pain tuna salad sandwich, but it was his favorite here. _See…I don't have to eat her…I just have to show her my love and eat normal food...food with taste._ He nodded to himself putting it all behind him and focusing on the girl in front of him, Nanao.

It took her a minute to regain attention to what was going on around her until she heard the familiar voice calling her name.

"Nanao…Nanao you there?"

"Huh…uh yeah I'm here…sorry." She blushed a little. Akajita chuckled at her embarrassment, making her blush more.

"You don't have to laugh!" she pouted. "Sorry, sorry. You're just so cute!" he squealed over her as if she was his own child. She looked up at him.

"Hmm? Something wrong, my love?"

_His love…I wish he meant what he was saying instead of joking about it._ She sighed. Akajita sternly looked at her. "Yatoh's right…you have been sighing a lot today. What's wrong, Nanao?"

"Nothings wrong…its just…um…its just…" she never finished her sentence.

"Come on…spit it out."

"I…I've just been working a lot lately…been stressed out." _Lamest excuse in the world! He'll read through it for sure! _He looks at her squirming in her seat. He sighed. "Okay."

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said okay. Why would I ever doubt the words of the girl who stole my heart?"

"True." She smiled at him. "Come on lets go home." She paid the bill and got up with Akajita trailing behind her.

They were back at the park.

"It's nice and peaceful here…isn't it?" Nanao said sitting on a bench with Akajita beside her.

"Yeah… it is." He said wrapping his arm around her. She rested her head against his chest.

"Nanao…I have something to ask you."

"Yes what is it, Akajita?"

"Do you love me…or Yatoh?"

She looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were serious. _He is really asking me this?! I knew he saw through that lie!_

"Um… why are you asking? I mean… I love you both."

"I'm serious, Nanao. I need to know."

_How am I supposed to answer this question? I really do love them both…but I love him more. God! And if I tell him that…I don't know what he'll do…what if he doesn't feel the same about me as I do him?_ She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Nanao. I really need to know." _And I still don't know what I'll do if she says she loves Yatoh more. I just hope I can still be around her and be happy. I just hope…_ He continued looking at her with serious eyes.

"Um…uh…you…" she whispered more to herself.

"What? Please say that again."

"I…I said that I…love you…more." Her face was beat red. Akajita's eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad." He said to her.

She looked up at him. "You mean you…" He nodded and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

He took her chin and brought it up. "Nanao…I love you." He kissed her on the lips and held her more a moment. She was speechless. _Fuck! I screwed it up already!_

She looked up at him.

"I love you too, Akajita." She said brushing her lips across his. He smiled and held her close.

* * *

* * *

Yay! I think I wrote a successful fan fic…I think…

Please read, review, rate whatever there is to do.

Oh and I own nothing that was in this fic…so that means I don't own Another Kingdom.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
